Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-26541 discloses a color laser printer as an electro-photographic type image forming device including a plurality of photosensitive drums on which electrostatic latent image is formable, and a plurality of developing rollers each in pressure contact with each photosensitive drum and adapted to supply each color of toner to each photosensitive drum. Further, the plurality of photosensitive drums is integrally supported at a drum unit that is detachably attached to a main casing of the color printer. A plurality of developing cartridges including the plurality of plurality of developing rollers, respectively, is detachably attached to the drum unit.
The drum unit has a front end portion provided with a near side hand grip portion, and a rear end portion provided with a back side hand grip portion. The drum unit is movable frontward from an accommodation space in the main casing to a pulled-out position where the back side hand grip portion becomes accessible for a user, and then the drum unit is removed from the main casing.